Gossip Girl, Rewritten
by flywithme0806
Summary: Gossip Girl all over again.. but with a new character, Valerie Bass... Chuck Basses twin sister. How will the UES cope with two Basses?


**- This is my first ever fanfiction, the idea just came into my head.. What would happen if Chuck Bass had a twin sister...? The story will start from S1E1 and carry on from there , some lines are taken from the actual show.**

** I was missing the old Blair and Chuck and their schemy ways in high school, so I decided to start a fanfiction to satisfy my crazy dreams.**

**Reviews are always appreciated:) Don't be afraid to be too harsh...**  
**I hope you enjoy! :)**  
**I do not own Gossip Girl in any way, shape or form.**

Valerie stared at herself skeptically in the mirror,she was wearing a strapless black Marc Jacobs with black crystals dotted from the bottom hem upward, a diamond butterfly necklace that was given to her by her father and a white gold Harry Winston bracelet. She ran her hands over her dress, flattening some invisible creases and turned around,

'Not too bad...', she thought and put on a pair of black and gold studded Manolos, grabbed her Chloé clutch, spritzed her favourite Hermès perfume and headed towards the Bass suite.

"Finally," said Chuck wearily and got off the couch and walked towards the elevator

"Coming?" he said sarcastically

"Seriously, why are you so moody? Are you on your man-period or something?" Valerie said, smirking.

Chuck scowled and stood in the lift waiting for his sister.

Chuck was wearing the classic suit with a pink shirt, his hair was stylishly done with a boyish haircut, he wore the brown Bottegas that she gave him for his birthday.

Valerie looked him up and down and smiled,

"Not bad, Chuckie." she said knowing that would annoy him.

"You too, Val," he said and they stood in silence as the lift went down.

O-O-O-O-O

Valerie and Chuck were twins but because they were male and female they were non-identical.

Most of what was different about her compared to her brother was the fact that she had blue eyes- inherited from her father- and he had brown- from her mother- she also had a different nose, hers was far smaller and apart from that she had the same wavy brown hair,high cheekbones and most importantly the Bass smirk.

When Valerie was in kindergarden she was often mistaken for Blair from afar because of the dark wavy hair and rosy lips, but as they grew older it was much easier to spot the difference; Valerie was much taller, approximately the same height as Serena, Blair had flawless pale skin, whilst Valerie was much more tanned.

O-O-O-O-O

Blair was in her bathroom touching up when she heard the all too familiar _Bing! _

**Hey Upper-East-Siders,**  
**Gossip Girl here, and I have the biggest news EVER.**  
**One of my many sources, Melenie91 sends us this:**  
**Spotted at Grand Central bags in hand,Serena Van Der Woodsen.**  
**Was it only a year ago our it-girl mysteriously disappeared for "quote" boarding school? And just as suddenly she's back.**  
**Don't believe me? See for yourselves.**

Blair frowned at her phone, she looked at the attached picture of Serena, stunning, like always. Her feelings were so confused, did she want Serena back? Did Serena think that she could just waltz back into the Upper-East-Side and everything will be the same?  
Serena always stole the spotlight away from her and to be honest she was slightly glad Serena had left,and Nate had always had a small crush on Serena, sometimes she would catch him staring at her when they were together.

This time she will not allow Sunshine Barbie to take what was rightfully hers away from her, this will be a fight to the death, S. I hope your prepared.

O-O-O-O-O

Valerie stared at her phone, she could not believe the latest Gossip Girl blast, Blair would definitely not like this,she thought. Whenever anyone bought up Serena in a conversation she would either act uninterested,distant or stare her trademark 'if looks could kill you would be dead'.She was so torn between Blair and Serena, although she was hurt when Serena had left without telling her or Blair, she was still her best friend and she loved her. But when Serena had left Blair and her only had each other and were now closer than ever.  
She looked up at Kati and Iz, they were staring open mouthed at their phones and probably gossiping to everyone.  
She stood up, quickly almost knocking over the champagne flutes on the coffee table,

"What's the matter sis?" Chuck asked, staring at the swirling amber liquid in his glass.

"Serena's back!" she squeled not wanting Iz and Kati to pick up on how awkward and confused she was feeling and gossip to everyone.

Chuck smirked, "I was wondering when she would come back, everything was getting a bit, dull around here." he drawled

"Agreed." she smirked back

She quickly texted Blair knowing that it would take longer to find her in the party and sat back down next to her brother hoping she would follow her advice.

O-O-O-O-O

Blair felt her phone vibrate in her hands, '_what is it this time_,' she thought

**Better 'seal the deal' with Nate**  
**- V x**

Blair smiled, when Serena left ,Valerie was the only best friend left, and had comforted her when her father-Harold left her mother for a male model- Ramon, unlike Serena, who was partying in Europe and didn't even bother to communicate with her best friends.

She knew that Nate would fall for Serena's dazzling smile and natural charm again. If she could swipe her '_V-card_' with him then he will be fully loyal to her.

'_Let the games begin S_,' she thought.

O-O-O-O-O

Serena stepped out of the taxi, '_home sweet home_,' she thought, and looked up at the Waldorf hadn't been here in ages,and smiled at the happy memories that had happened in this very building.

Seeing Blair again would be hard and, although she thought leaving the Upper East Side would lessen the feeling of guilt, from what had happened on the night of the Shepard wedding. It had still lingered and she was hesitant at going in, she entered the lift and her fingers hovered over the top button.

'Here goes nothing,' she sighed and pressed down.

O-O-O-O-O

Blair exited the bathroom and hurried to find Nate, who was talking to his father and some business accociates,

"Can I steal him for a second?" she said softly holding Nates' shoulder and pulling him towards her into a short kiss.

Nate looked at his dad, "Can I?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sure," the Captain said laughing and returned to his conversation on ships and sailing.

As Blair dragged him along holding his hand,she passed the living room.

"Hey! Nathaniel, any intrest in getting some fresh air?" Chuck said holding an invisible cigarette to his mouth,

Nate looked at his girlfriend and looked back at Chuck,

"If I get back," he said smiling

"Only if he gets back," Blair said with a smirk, and started pushing Nate into her bedroom, she turned her head to look at Valerie, who winked at her and smiled

O-O-O-O-O

Inside Blair's room she pressed her lips against his and desperately ran her hands through Nates hair,

"What are you doing?" he mumbled against her lips

Blair pushed him onto her bed and started undoing the zip of her dress,

"I want to do this, it, now" she said, as suductively as possible and straddled him.

Nate said nothing, confused by her sudden choice and kissed her back, she stopped and stared intently into his eyes,

"I love you Nate Archibald, always have, always will." she said curling her finger into his hair,

Nate stared and hesitated a little before saying

"I love you too" as casually and coolly as possible, 'Blair is acting weird today,' the thought only lingered in his mind for a second and vanished when he felt her undoing the top buttons of his shirt.

"Are you sure you want to do this now, with everyone outside?" he asked

"Yes" she replied with a whisper and playfully nipped his ear.

She slowing made her way down his chest kissing and licking, when she finally reached the belt of his trousers and stated to undo them they heard her mother call,

"_Darling_, Blair, Serena's here! Come and say hello!"

Blair gave no sign of recognition and carried on fiddling with Nate's belt,

"Blair," Nate said tapping her shoulder and getting up, "Serena's back,didn't you hear your-"

Blair cut him off with a kiss

"Yeah, I know," Blair said,huskily "But I know of something far more entertaining then going to greet Serena."

"No, we can't do this" Nate said pushing Blair off him and started doing up his shirt and fixing his belt. When he was done he picked up his shoes and headed toward the door.

O-O-O-O-O

Blair sat on her bed she felt so offended that Nate would rather say 'hi' to Serena then have sex with her.

'_You should have known_,' she thought, '_anything that has something to do with Serena Van der Woodsen was always the better option, even your boyfriend thinks so.' _

With a sigh Blair zipped up her Eleanor Waldorf original and looked at herself in the mirror.

'Blair Waldorf,' she thought ' the brunette friend of Serena Van Der Woodsen, the ugly, boring, plain, fat one. Next to Serena she was nothing, Serena would always be the shining star that everyone fawned over, and she was the plain black sky behind it.'

When Serena left all of that changed she was no longer '_Serena's best friend_' she was now Queen B, Queen of Constance. And now Serena's back all of that could change.

Blair could hear the surprised voices behind the door, and breathed in deeply, calming herself she walked confidently towards the door and opened it.

O-O-O-O-O

Serena felt the elevator stop at a halt, she walked straight out trying to be discrete, so to not attract attention. She spotted her mother, Lily, talking to Blair's mum and headed towards her.

"Mum," she called "Mum, hey!" even louder,

Lily turned around, and saw her daughter,

"I'll leave you two to catch up, nice seeing you Serena" Eleanor said squeezing her arm "I will see if I can find Blair and tell her you came." And she left.

"Awwh, Serena," Lily said hugging her.

"Um.. So where is he?" Serena said, worried. Lily stared at her daughter, trying to think of something quickly. She could not to bring Eric to the party because she had told everyone he was staying with his Aunt Carol in Miami.

"What, they haven't let him out yet?" Serena frowned.

"No.. Not yet." Lily replied "We can go and visit your brother after the party, I thought you might want to see some of your friends." she said encourgingly.

Valerie spotted Serena talking to Lily and decided to wait before intruding their conversation, although she couldn't hear want they were saying she could tell by their facial expressions that it was something very private. She stepped forward and covered Serena's eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" she said teasingly

"Valerie! OMG I haven't seen you in ages!" Serena said surprised, and pulled her into a hug. Valerie relaxed immediatly in her arms and squeezed tight,

"I missed you so much, " she whispered in Serena's hair,

"Me too." Serena said closing her eyes, it had been forever since she had seen both her best friends, when she opened her eyes she saw Nate walk out of Blair's bedroom, putting on his shoes, and turned to face her, their eyes met briefly before Blair's bedroom door opened again and Blair stepped out.

Blairs eyes widened a little when she saw Serena, she stared at her, then realised what she was doing and kept a cool expression on her face, inside her, there was a small part that really missed her best friend and urged her to run and hug her and never let go. But she pushed all her feelings down and stiffly walked towards her. As she was walking she heard her mother exclaim,

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere, this is a party Blair, not time for you to huddle in your room," Eleanor explained exasperated, "Anyway, Serena just arrived at the party, I think she's in the living room." she waved her hand to tell Blair to follow her as she led her to Serena.

Serena was staring at her as they approached, she then held out her arms and held Blair in an awkward hug.

"Serena, darling, we are about to have dinner, I had the caterers make a seat for you next to Blair and Valerie."

She smiled and said

"Thank you, Mrs. Waldorf but the journey has made me quite tired so I think I'll just go home and rest,"

"Leaving already?" Blair said, slightly hurt.

"Yeah, but I'll see you guys at school tommorow!" Serena waved and left towards the lift.

Blair watched her leave and then lent against the wall,

"School, huh?" she said unenthusiastically, " I guess she's back for good."

Kati and Iz stared at each other

"You guys didn't know she was coming?" they asked simultaneously, they were surprised that even Serena's best friends didn't know she was coming back to the Upper-East-Side.

Blair froze, thinking of a way to get out of this situation, she definately didn't want to look weak in front of her minions, before she could reply Valerie filled in,

"Serena told us to keep it a secret, because she wanted it to be a surprise," she lied smoothly, hoping it was convincing enough that Kati and Iz wouldnt ask further questions.

Chuck smirked he knew that what his sister had said was a lie, but since lying convincingly and being able to think on her feet were only two of her many skills, it was funny to see Iz and Kati agree and move away into the party. The his attension turned to Blair, she was unhappy for Serena to come back, it was obvious, she was jealous of Serena, it as sometimes painful for him to see Blair catch Nate staring at Serena and then to see her look like she was on the verge of bursting into tears.

'Its not your problem' one side of him thought, in the beginning he only tolerated Blair because she was his best friend's girlfriend but the problem was, the longer he knew her the more he liked her- although he would never admit it in aloud- she was incredibly intelligent and witty, and was his 'partner in crime', most of the time, and she was undeniably the best schemer he knew, apart from himself of course. He glanced over at Blair, she was fidgeting with some lace on her dress when he heard his sister say,

"B, did you do it?" Valerie asked, she already knew the answer, Nate had come out of Blair's room too fast for anything to have happened, but she didn't know how to start the conversation without it being awkward so she asked anyway.

"Do what?" asked Chuck curiously,

Valerie glared at her brother, hoping he would take the hint and leave them alone, then looked at Blair.

"Are you okay?" she asked again, feeling slighty concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," Blair said taking a deep breath to calm herself down, "it's just that I can't believe he chose Serena over me, can you imagine how it felt?" she sighed sadly, it's not like this hadn't happened before, but she really needed to confine her feelings and keep her cool and calm shell.

At this point Valerie was bursting to tell Blair that she had seen Nate and Serena having sex on the bar at the Shepard wedding, but she restrained, knowing that if Blair found out how long she had known and not told her, there would be a massive argument and there was no need to add more drama seeing as how dramatic everything was.

Instead she nodded silently, and whispered

"But do you still love him?"

Blair pondered on this question, although her first instinct was to automatically say 'yes' , after everything that had happened today she was not really sure, after a while she made up her mind and replied,

"Yes"

This was her fairytale and Serena will not change that, not now, not ever.

O-O-O-O-O

Hope you liked it;)!

Review please;)) and constructive criticism always appreciated;)


End file.
